Zone-Tan
Summary ZONE-Sama (Also known as Zone-Tan) is the name of a popular female flash animator and artist, who first appeared in 2001, also she's the mascot and personification of ZONE-Archive. ZONE-Sama was first known for her pornographic drawn pictures posted on her website ZONE-Archive.com. One of her first posts was a thumbnail showing Pan from Dragonball GT. Her first flash game was posted in 2005 and featured Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters. ZONE has since created several pornographic flash movies and games, most of which are only hosted by HentaiKey, a membership porn website. In October 15, 2006, ZONE joined Newgrounds where she began posting some of her flash movies and game demos. Most of her animations have gained over 10,000,000 views and they have been re-uploaded on many pornographic video sharing websites such as swfchan. ZONE also made a YouTube account on March 19, 2007 on see here. Aside from pornographic material, ZONE also posts music on Newgrounds' audio portal, specializing in techno. You can reading more info about her: Here Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic+ Name: ZONE-Sama, Zone-Tan Age: 18+ Gender: Female Origin: ZONE Archive Classification: Demonic Goddess, Animator, Artist, Deity, Hentai Mascot, Personification of ZONE-Archive, Best Rival of Shadman, The Demonic Entity, Queen of Tentacles Hentai, The Part One of Purple Character Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Physical Characteristics, Omniscience (Is knowledge of Hentai where she has know everything.), Soul Manipulation (Stated to have the power to rip out souls and devour them.), Immortality (Type 8 & 9, Reliant on the Zones existence, as she is linked to the company itself. Kiling Zone-Tan will only destroy a physical aspect of the entity itself, which resides in another plane.), Information Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Immune to Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Lewdness Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon her pet tentacle monster Lenny, who can also morph into weapons.), Immune to Meme Manipulation (Has immunity to Meme Manipulation where she hasn't really do care even about other memes that she seem.), Immune to Cringe Manipulation, Internet Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation (Can corrupt entire shows and games making them distorted), Body Manipulation (Can manipulate body to have big titties, also can manipulate body to turn her thigh into thicc which is that absolutely sure.), Fear Manipulation, Reality Warping (Manifesting into natural reality causes all of existence to distort on a fundamental level, also Can lewdify anything at a whim, no one is safe.), Thicc Manipulation (Able to turn into fat.), Transformation (Turn into a demon form and Can also turn into a squid form.), Transmutation (Turn Squigly into a design like Zone-Tan.), Hax Manipulation (Has possibly way more haxes on see here.) Attack Potency: Memetic+ Level (Corrupt the entire internet which there are various games worlds getting corrupt, Causualy able to lewded to the extent that the internet itself is lewded, Govens her own internet, and Can take over Rule 34, Manga, Anime, and The Internet.) Speed: Memetic+ (Can kept up with Shadman.) Lifting Strength: Unknown? Though she's not very strong to lifting, so... Striking Strength: Memetic+ Durability: Memetic+ Level (No one she has lewded was able to stop she even the slightest.) Stamina: Beyond the Concept of Stamina (Only showed signs of fatigue due to getting wasted and passing out as exists in everywhere in the internet as she's immoral.) Range: Internet (Can lewd anything, no matter reality, also could said that no one is safe in the internet.) Standard Equipment: Her pet Lenny the Tentacles Monster, A Saw-Off Shotgun Extra, A Gold Key, A Phone, A Disguise of Raven, A Invisible Hotdog, and A Brawl Weapon. Intelligence: Omniscience (Has knowledge that spans across existence of Hentai and The Internet that have infinite knowledge, she knows when and where someone or something is fapping like you.) Weaknesses: Noticeably Weak when She has feel not happy as hinted here. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Queens Category:Teenagers Category:Memes Category:Gun Users Category:Omniscience Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time-Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Fear Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hax Category:Hax Users Category:LOL